


Better, with you

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Series: Hyde_Chronicles [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: OT6, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, What's new, conman AU, hyde chronicles, vixx being a chaotic mess, what even are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Ken is cute, charming and so goddamn attractive and, their entire crew is sleeping with him.So sue him, Leo is a possessive bastard.Andthatis before N puts up that accursed calendar, also known as the Leo's mortal enemy number 1.





	Better, with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing about another installment in this AU, when Leo decided to be a menace and demand sexy times with Ken, and so this happened. Hope you enjoy reading.

So sue him, Leo is a possessive bastard.

His boyfriend is cute, charming and so goddamn attractive and, their entire crew is sleeping with him.

N, their leader and longest companion, had been sleeping with both Leo and Ken since their second year of being in the same team.

Ravi, who wasn’t really into sex, but overfond of cuddling, found his way into Ken’s rooms and lap every couple of days.

And Bin, for all his savage teasing with the rest, occasionally stole Ken away for bouts of intense love-making. Or semi-public fucking. _No in-between._

Even Sanghyuk who might just be as much possessive as Leo, broke his self-imposed monogamous dating rule to sometimes host threesomes with Ken and Bin.

So, Leo is frustrated...

 

 

 

 

 

Because some time between getting drunk and going down on him a week ago, N had suggested making a calendar for the entire crew to schedule sexy times with Ken. And Leo, who was then too busy getting his dick wet, had mindlessly grunted some approximation of his assent.

The next morning, when Leo had emerged from N’s room, there was a garish-looking calendar titled _Dibs on Sexy Times with Ken_ nailed to their kitchen wall, with Ken’s next 3 weeks fully booked out by the other four. And Ken was…

…sitting on the counter wearing his fluffy yellow sweater over khaki shorts, and smiling wryly at Leo over his cup of coffee.

“So I hear N finally got you to agree to the Calendar?” Ken had asked, swinging his feet back and forth.

Leo had scoffed, reaching over to swig directly from Ken’s cup. “What do you mean _finally_?”

“N hyung started the petition almost a month ago, and the others were on board within seconds,” Ken had giggled, reaching a hand around Leo’s shoulder to massage the nape of his neck. “He’s been trying to slip you the idea for weeks!”

“I’m not awake enough for this,” Leo had groaned, stepping into the V of Ken’s leg and planting his head on Ken’s shoulder.

“Fun night?” Ken had teased, fluttering his fingers down the column of Leo’s spine, and Leo had surged up to kiss him, preparing to start off his day basking in the warmth of his boyfriend’s affections.

Things had only started to get risqué when Bin had swooped in from goodness knows where. Shouting Dibs, he had extricating Ken from Leo’s embrace, and disappeared ~~into the sunset~~ aboveground.

 

 

 

 

 

_And that had been a week ago…_

They were now in the midst of preparing for a mission the next week, and it had been too damn long since Leo had his fill of Ken.

He was the boyfriend, damn it! Shouldn’t that give him special privileges and shit?

_Admittedly Leo had been the one announcing their open relationship to others, and giving the rest of the crew free reign of approaching either one of them (but never the two of them together, that was a totally different story)._

Yet here he was, deprived of not only sexy times, but cuddles and kisses from his gorgeous boyfriend, just because he had agreed to some bullshit calendar (that came with its own set of rules) mid-coitus.

If that wasn't enough, the rest of the crew were annoyingly hogging Ken’s entire day for the dates they had called dibs on, and not just sexy times, which was giving Leo very little time to spend with his boyfriend.

And he has had it.

 _This won’t do anymore,_ Leo decides, punching his pillow for the umpteenth time before getting up and storming out of his room.

He beelines for Ken’s lab and bangs open the door, uncaring of who or what he might see inside. And in the room with the neon lights and a hundred beeping electronics, he finds…

 

 

 

 

 

…Ken sitting on the floor, Ravi snuggled to his side. And Bin lounging in the cradle of Ken’s lap, helping him screw together some complex looking gadget.

In unison the trio looks at Leo – Ravi even producing a knife from goodness knows where and holding it ready to strike – before Bin mumbles something that sounded very much like _Oh look, Grandpa Grinch is here._

But Leo pays him no heed, eyes focused only on _his_ Ken, who looks so soft Leo loses his train of thought.

“Leo hyung?” Ken queries, putting down his gadget and tools, and running a hand through his hair. “Everything okay?”

Leo reins back the _no, I miss you so bad I can hardly function_ hovering on the tip of his tongue, and instead says, “Yeah. Was wondering what you were up to.”

“Wonder another day,” Bin says primly, sitting up and rolling his shoulders a few times. “It’s our night with hyung.”

 “No,” Leo frowns.

“No?” Ravi furrows his brows, pocketing his knife and blinking sleep out of his eyes. “But the calendar-”

“Fuck the calendar,” Leo snaps, balling his fists at his side. _He’s sleep deprived and he needs Ken, everything and everyone else be damned_. “I’ve had enough. Get out. Both of you. _Now!_ ”

Bin opens his mouth, undoubtedly about to argue or be a smartass, but Ken wraps a hand around his wrist and shakes his head.

Bin stares at him a long second before sighing and nudging Ravi to get up.

They both scramble out, giving the fuming Leo a wide berth as they exit, softly closing the door behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

For a second, there is no sound but that of Leo breathing rapidly, the tension hanging heavily in the air. And then Ken is sitting up on his knees and beckoning him closer.

“Hyungie?” Ken calls, opening his arms for a hug.

Leo falls into his embrace far too quickly, kissing his way down Ken’s neck before latching his mouth onto Ken’s collar bone.

“Easy there, tiger,” Ken laughs weakly, smoothing a hand across the breadth of Leo’s shoulders soothingly before pulling him closer.

“No,” Leo says softly, now nibbling at Ken’s ear, and slipping his hands under Ken’s shirt. “I fucking miss you.”

“Did you mean you miss fucking me?” Ken jokes, his words ending in a gasp as Leo runs the pad of a thumb over his nipple. _His boyfriend knew all his weak spots and now he was just playing dirty_.

“Not here,” Ken manages to bite out, when Leo starts tugging his shirt up. _Ken has always had a no-sex rule in his workspace, and no intention of changing it._

“Please,” Leo wheedles, kissing Ken’s neck again. “ _Please._ ”

Ken shudders out a breath, but pushes him away, quickly scrambling to his feet and pulling his shirt down. “Not in my lab, you know that. Come to my room,” he says, extending a trembling hand to Leo.

Leo makes a noise at the back of his throat before clasping their hands together, and rising up to his full height. And finally, _finally_ he tastes the sweet plushness of Ken’s mouth.

Ken makes a pleased sound into their kiss, fisting a handful of Leo’s hair and pulling hard. Leo groans, pushing their bodies even closer before rolling his hip against Ken’s.

“Room, _now_ ,” Leo pants in his ear, eyes glazing over at the strangled sound Ken makes in response.

 

 

 

 

 

They make their way into Ken’s room in record time, and as soon as Ken bangs his door shut, Leo plasters to his back and starts grinding up against him.

Ken turns in his arms and takes off his shirt in one go and starts tugging down his sweatpants and fuzzy socks frantically. By the time he is done, Leo is buck naked in front of him and staring at him with hooded eyes that promise all sorts of good things.

A fierce rush of desire warms Ken from the inside.

His boyfriend is one hella fine specimen of a man, and Ken could spend hours mapping the planes of his body with his eyes and hands and lips. _But why just sketch when you can touch and taste?_

“Can I?” Ken asks raggedly, making grabby hands at Leo’s dick straining proudly against his stomach.

“Later,” Leo promises, greedily drinking in the sight of Ken’s svelte frame. “I need to fuck you before I lose my mind.”

“Fine, but later I get to blow you,” Ken bargains.

“Only if you let me eat you out,” Leo smirks, crooking a finger at Ken and beckoning him closer.

Ken moans appreciatively, stepping closer and trailing a hand down Leo’s pecs. “Bed or wall?” he asks, sucking a mark into Leo’s collarbone.

Leo doesn’t respond, not verbally, but he fits his hands around Ken’s hips and squeezes. Ken understands his silent request and hops up, wrapping his legs around Leo’s middle before licking his way up Leo’s neck.

Leo captures him in a searing kiss, hefting Ken more securely against his body before staggering towards the bed.

Ken, being the brat that he is, twists his hand again in Leo’s hair and whines into their kiss, earning a pinch to his waist for his effort. The slide of their lips is all too familiar and intoxicating, but Ken is impatient for more, so he digs his heels into Leo’s back, urging him to get a move on.

When they drop to the bed, Ken still securely cradled in Leo’s arms, Leo brushes a kiss on the round of Ken’s cheek before pushing up on his forearms and rummaging in the headboard of Ken’s bed for their lube. His chest is right in front of Ken’s face and Ken can’t help but surge up and close his mouth around a nipple.

Leo bucks, and the vibrations of his moan making Ken’s heartrate escalate.

“No teasing,” Leo says, rolling off and away to the other end of the bed, the lube clutched triumphantly in his hand.

“How do you want me then?” Ken asks, crawling back to him to pepper kisses against his jaw.

“Hmm,” Leo muses, fitting a hand around Ken and casually groping at his butt. “How about you ride me first? Then we can take it from there?”

Ken makes a hum of appreciation, planting both knees around Leo’s narrow waist and settling snugly into his lap. “Do you want to prep me, or should I?” he asks his boyfriend, dotting featherlight kisses across his face.

“Let me,” Leo says, kissing his nose before popping open their bottle of lube. Ken, he knew, always liked prepping himself when he was with the others, but with Leo, he was fine with whatever.

Leo quickly squirts a generous portion of lube onto his palm, before warming it up between his fingers. He takes a moment to drop a lingering kiss on Ken’s luscious mouth before skimming his hand over the round of Ken’s butt to prod at his ring of muscles.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ready?” he asks unnecessarily, because if Ken wasn’t ready, he would have said so. As is it, Ken rolls his eyes at him and digs his knee against Leo’s thigh urging him to continue. Leo steals another kiss as he finally pushes a finger inside Ken.

Leo hooks his chin over Ken’s neck to watch as he adds in a second finger and starts scissoring his fingers in and out, curling them just the way Ken likes it. Ken, for his part, plays with Leo’s earlobes as he pants encouragingly, squeezing his knees around Leo.

“One more?” Leo asks, squirting a bit more lube onto his finger.

Ken hums, before grabbing the bottle and dropping some lube on his own hands. He leans back to create some space between their bodies and wraps his hands around Leo’s dick, which he had regretfully neglected till then.

As he strokes, drawing breathy whines out of his boyfriend, Ken starts thrusting his hips against Leo’s fingers in tandem, eager for the next part.

“That’s enough,” he tells Leo when he feels stretched out, and Leo immediately stops the delicious dance of his fingers to fit his hands around Ken’s waist again. And not a moment too late, because Ken is rising on his haunches and angling Leo’s dick just right before slowly lowering himself on it.

They both groan at the tightness of Ken enveloping Leo’s hard length and sinking till he bottoms out. For a moment they just breathe, revelling in each other’s embrace. And then, Ken pecks the tip of Leo’s nose, before starting to move in earnest.

He plants a hand on Leo’s shoulder and another on his thigh as he begins to roll his hips back and forth, sinuously. It overwhelms Leo, making him close his eyes and throw his head back, losing himself for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

_His boyfriend is very, very good at driving him crazy, and self-restraint is something Leo has never been good at._

So, Leo grips at Ken’s waist and thrusts up sharply on Ken’s next roll. Ken cries out sharply, beautifully, so Leo does it again. And again. Till they’re both a mess of sweat and racing heartbeats, and tethering on the verge of an orgasm.

“No more,” Leo growls then, stopping Ken’s motions with a firm grip and drawing out his whines. “On your knees.”

Ken groans but is quick to comply, lifting himself off of Leo’s dick with a last squeeze. As he drops to his hands and knees, he wiggles his butt at his boyfriend and earns a resounding slap to his butt cheek for his efforts. A frisson of pleasure rips through him, and he lets out a moan, prompting Leo to slap him again. And again.

“Should I make you come like this?” Leo whispers, patting at his reddened flesh and leaning over him to whisper into his ear.

“No,” Ken shakes his head, still reeling from the stinging burn of Leo’s slaps. “Want you inside me.”

“As you wish,” Leo breathes, wrapping himself around Ken and banding a solid hand across his chest.

Ken wraps a hand around Leo’s forearm and turns his head around, demanding a kiss. Leo pecks him sweetly for a moment before rearing back and slamming his entire length inside Ken. Ken screams in surprise, his hand gripping Leo for dear life as Leo starts pounding into him. Hard and fast, an exact opposite of the way Leo trails soft kisses along the line of his throat.

Ken drops lower on his arm, angling his butt higher, and is rewarded with Leo hitting his prostrate, making stars black out his vision for a quick second.

“Oh fuck,” he swears, pushing back against Leo’s onslaught and meeting his thrusts halfway. “Please don’t stop, I’m so close.”

“Wasn’t planning to,” Leo chuckles darkly, sucking at the round of his shoulder before biting down on it hard.

Unexpectedly, Ken comes at that, white coating the rumpled bedsheets and his chest as he screams his throat sore. He trembles in Leo’s secure embrace, breathing out raggedly.

Leo slows down his motions, helping him ride out his orgasm, placing gentle kisses across his hairline.

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, that was intense” Ken says finally, reaching around and kissing Leo’s lips. “Hyung, you didn’t come,” he reproaches, grinding his hips back and feeling the hardness of Leo still warm inside him.

"Hush, save your energy," Leo whispers as he stops Ken with a pinch to his waist and wraps both hands around him, before toppling their bodies sideways. Once they’re both lying on their sides, Leo starts moving again. He pulls out slowly till just his tip is inside Ken before thrusting back again, leaving the space of one full breath between each thrust.

It’s maddening in the most wonderful of ways and Ken hums, feeling the stirring in his abdomen. He wraps a hand around Leo’s thigh encouragingly, fisting his hair with his other hand before pulling Leo into another passionate kiss. And yet, Leo continues his long, slow thrusts, hitting Ken’s prostrate on every other thrust, and wreaking havoc on his heartbeat.

Ken starts to clench his walls around Leo every time he pulls out, and soon he can hear Leo whining into their kiss, signalling that he is close.

Leo breaks off their liplock, ducking his head and closing his eyes, and Ken presses a lingering kiss to his temple, and that is how Leo comes, wrapped in the adoration of his love.

He tries to pull out of Ken, to give him some space to breathe, but Ken stops him with a meaningful glance and an arm to his hip, and so Leo stills, recovering his breath whilst still encased in the warmth of Ken. _Anything for his love_.

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you,” Ken whispers to him, squeezing his forearm, and Leo’s heart splinters into a thousand butterflies.

“I know,” he says mockingly, pecking Ken’s neck again. “I’ve missed this. You. Us together.”

“Should have woken up earlier to call Dibs on the calendar, then,” Ken teases, giggling when Leo punishes him for his sass by tickling his sides.

“Are you ready to sleep?” Ken asks, when they’ve quieted down again.

“I have not even started to be done with you,” Leo scoffs, groping at one of Ken’s nipples.

“That’s good, because I’m hard again,” Ken says matter-of-factly, taking Leo’s hand in his and wrapping it around his dick. “How about you jack me off and then we can start Round 2?”

“How about I suck you off now and if you manage to not scream, you get to fuck me,” Leo challenges, smirking when he feels Ken’s dick pulsate in the ring of their fingers at his suggestion.

“But I thought I was going to suck you off,” Ken whines, pouting for all he’s worth. Leo predictably kisses the pout off him before turning him around and pushing up on his hands.

“We’ll get to that too, babe,” Leo replies, laughing when Ken calls him unfairly hot. “We are only getting started,” he promises, leaning down and kissing Ken again.

 

 

 

 

They go for 2 more rounds that night and 3 more the next morning, littering each other’s bodies with scratch marks and hickeys uninterruptedly, defiling just about every flat surface in the room.

It’s almost noon when N bursts into the room, to the sight of Ken fucking into Leo, to remind them of the mission next week.

“We’ll be out in 15 minutes,” Ken promises, never slowing down his thrusts.

“Make that 30,” Leo retorts, a gasp punctuating each word. “And N? By the time I come out, that fucking calendar better be gone, or I will end you.”

N scoffs before crossing his arms across his chest. “Get original with your threats, sweetie,” he says. “If you’re not in the kitchen by 30 minutes, I’m coming back with a taser.”

“Yes, daddy,” Ken winks salaciously, making Leo snort as he slaps Ken’s forearm. N rolls his eyes before sauntering away, leaving the door slightly ajar, just to piss off Leo.

 

 

 

 

They make their grand entrance into the kitchen, wearing shorts and tees that do nothing to hide the evidence of last night’s debauchery.

Ravi whistles at them, giggling when Ken drops into a curtsey.

Bin stuffs salad into his mouth before motioning to the other end of the table where a piping hot cup of coffee sits. Leo dips his head appreciatively before crossing to the other side, and dropping in the chair.

Ken putters around the fridge looking for his sodas, and Leo raises the cup to his face, about to take his first sip. And promptly slams it back on the table when he notices the accursed calendar still hanging up – with a new sticker placed over it.

Leo walks up to the calendar, fully intent on tearing it down and burning it, or making paper projectiles out of it to throw at N, but stops in his tracks when he notices the new sticker. _Dibs on Sexy Times with Ken_ , it still says but with the addendum of, _now once in every 3 days because Leo is a greedy hoe_. Magic marker-ed underneath is a post-script in Sanghyuk’s handwriting:

_P.S Hyuk owns all y’all’s asses. Bitches owe me $600 and gopchang._

“What $600?” Ken asks, reading over Leo’s shoulders.

“We were betting on who would crack first and after how many days,” Bin shrugs, popping a couple of cherry tomatoes into his mouth. “Hyukkie won both bets, and now he’s being insufferable.”

“You guys were betting on our sex life?” Leo says dangerously.

“More like, we were betting on your self-restraint. At least I was,” Hyuk says, tailing N into the kitchen and looking extremely non threatened.

“I was sure Ken was going to crack first,” Bin pouts disgruntledly, instantly earning a lapful of Ken asking him to take it back.

“And I bet you would last an entire fortnight,” Ravi laments, shaking his head. “But I guess I was wrong.”

“Why do you think we set up the calendar, when we could have just asked Ken anytime?” N adds, sitting down in Leo’s vacated chair and crossing his legs. “Make me eggs too?” he asks Ravi, who is scrambling eggs at the stove. Ravi salutes him before turning to face the stove, absolutely ignoring Leo’s death glare.

 _All this for a bet?_ For a good minute Leo considers quadruple homicide.

But then Ken is bounding into his arms, kissing his cheek messily, before going to wheedle Ravi into making him eggs too, and Leo sighs, trudging back to his coffee.

Turns out even when he’s getting some, Leo is frustrated. With the brats surrounding him and finding new schemes to make him suffer, how can he not be frustrated?

 _But_ , he thinks as he smacks at N’s neck – just because he can – and runs away from his neck chop, _he would not have it any other way_.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone catching the pun in the title, oops :3
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. And please anticipate more updates from this AU in the upcoming months~


End file.
